


An unexpected arrival

by TheTrueFro



Series: Amethyne: child of the hero [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU- no Thom Rainier, Blackwall was recruited by The Warden, F/F, Fluff, Vivienne is the new divine, Warden and Leliana have an adopted daughter, slight AU- trespasser doesn't happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Inquisitor Trevelyan has done it. She has beaten Corypheus and saved Thedas. Now all she wants to do is relax at Skyhold with her darling Josephine. Hopefully nothing interferes with that.I don't own any of these characters.





	1. Interruption

Amy Trevelyan let's out a content sigh as she relaxes on a blanket in the shaded area next to the stables. It has been two months since she defeated Corpheus and she couldn't be happier. Sure Solas was still missing and there were people still upset about Vivienne as the new Divine but Amy didn't really care. She could count on one hand the number of conversations she willing had with the Elf and half of those were about helping Cole. She always felt like if given the chance, Solas would have killed her for a chance to get The Anchor. Vivienne never had Amy's trust. The only reason that Amy brought Vivienne along on her missions was because she was the only mage in her inner circle that had experience with healing magic. Honestly the only disappearance that troubled her was Sera, but then they had found a note that said she was leaving to make sure Vivienne didn't cause a restart of the mage rebellion. Amy is brought back into the present by the person lying next to her snuggling in closer to her. Amy turns her head to look at her beautiful girlfriend. Josephine Montilyet wasn't dressed like she usually was. She was wearing a gold shirt and dark blue leggings, not very formal but perfect for lounging around. Amy smiled at her as the thought of how lucky she was went through her mind for the millionth time. Josephine looks up slightly most likely sensing that someone was staring at her. She smiles warmly at Amy.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Josephine asks.

"How lucky I am to have you." Amy replies. Josephine blushes at this and hides her face by snuggling closer to Amy. Amy laughs and gives a her a one armed hug. The moment is slightly spoiled by the arrival of an Inquisition scout. Both Amy and Josephine sit up slightly to look at the scout. Amy has take a few deep breaths because she specifically said that she wasn't to disturbed while she was with Josephine. "What is it?"

"I'm sorry for the interruption my lady, but there is someone at the gate who claims that they need to speak with you and the ambassador urgently. They say that they have something that Lady Nightingale desperately needs but that she most not know about it until they have spoken with you." The scout says obviously embarrassed that he has had to disobey a direct order from the Inquisitor. Amy's eyebrows furrow at this. She doesn't want to risk putting Josephine in danger but this person wants to see the two of them. She looks at Josephine.

"I'll go see what is up. You stay here." Amy says to Josephine. Josephine shakes her head.

"Leliana is my friend and I want to know what is going on." She says a determined look in her eyes. Amy sighs at this.

"Bull is right I am whipped. Okay you can come along Josie." Amy says as she stands up before helping Josephine up. Amy turns to the scout. "I need you to go tell Seeker Cassandra, Varric, Bull, and Dorian to get their gear and meet me at the front gate in ten minutes. Also don't let our spymaster know what is going on."

"Right away my lady." The scout says before running off. Amy turns to look at the stable.

"Blackwall!" She calls. The Warden rushes over.

"Yes my lady." He says.

"There is a suspicious person at gate who wants to speak with Lady Montilyet and myself. I want you to come along just in case there is trouble." Amy explains. Blackwall nods. Amy grabs Josephine's hand. "Let's go take care of this, so we can get back to our us time." Josephine nods at this. The three quickly make there way to the gate. Upon arrival they look around the stone room.

"My dear Lady Inquisitor, such a pleasure to meet you at last. I've heard so much about you. I have to say I'm a fan." A sultry feminine voice says from a shadow filled corner. Amy feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at this. Blackwall draws his sword as Amy positions Josephine behind her. A good natured laugh comes from the shadows. "If I was planning on hurting you do you really think I would announce my presence." The voice teases.

"Reveal yourself!" Amy orders. The voice laughs again. Out of the shadows steps a woman wearing a hooded black cloak but underneath the cloak Amy spots the battle worn heavy plate armor this mysterious woman is wearing. There is also the greatsword resting comfortably on her back. The woman throws off her hood to a face that seems slightly familiar. She has slightly pale skin, dark purple lipstick and eyeliner, black hair that goes to her shoulders, and hazel colored eyes. The woman bows accompanied by a flourish of her hand.

"It's a pleasure, my Lady Inquisitor. I'm Alexis Cousland. You most likely know me as the Hero of Fereldan."


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis explains her unexpected arrival.

Amy's mouth drops at the reveal of who this admittedly attractive woman is. She jumps at the unexpected sound of Blackwall sheathing his blade. Blackwall approaches and gives her a hug.

"It's great to see you my friend." Blackwall says with a laugh.

"You two know each other?" Josephine asks still surprised herself. Blackwall steps back and looks at Amy and Josephine.

"Alexis is the one who recruited me. She was getting harassed by bandits and I stepped in to back her up." Blackwall explains. Alexis scoffs and gives Blackwall a friendly punch in the arm.

"Could you not tell the story of how we met in a way that makes you out as the noble warrior rescuing the damsel in distress?" Alexis asks.

"How would you tell it?" Blackwall responds.

"I saw that magnificent beard and knew that a man who could pull that off was a exceptionally skilled warrior." Alexis says causing Josephine and Amy to laugh. Amy steps forward, hand extended.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Cousland. I've heard a lot about you from Leliana. She said that you were searching for a cure to the sickness affecting every Grey Warden." Amy says. Alexis shakes Amy's hand.

"Please call me Alexis, my Lady." Alexis says with a smile.

"Only if you call me Amy." She responds returning the smile.

"Deal. Now, you are correct I was searching for a cure to the Blight but you actually took care of it for me. When you killed Corpyheus, you cured all Grey Wardens. Which reminds me thanks for not exiling the Wardens after what happened. I would've hated not being allowed to visit my family. I was in Wiesshaupt when it happened, so after I heard what had happened I decided to come visit." Alexis says. It's at this point we hear running footsteps.

"Boss you called." A voice behind Amy says. Everyone turns to look back towards the inside of Skyhold. Standing there is Cassandra, The Iron Bull, Varric, and Dorian all ready for battle. Amy awkwardly scratches the back of her head.

"Sorry guys false alarm. I thought that our mysterious guest was going to cause trouble but I was wrong." Amy explains. Cassandra steps forward.

"And who is this guest?" She asks eyebrows scrunched together. Alexis steps around Josephine so that the new arrivals can see her.

"It is I, Seeker Pentaghast. I've heard a lot about each of you. Mister Tethras later could I trouble you to sign my copies of Hard in Hightown?" Alexis asks. Varric looks around confused.

"Um.... sure. I think that I would be able to do that whoever you are." He replies.

"Oh, right. I'm Alexis Cousland aka the Hero of Fereldan." Alexis says. Looks of recognition flash across their faces.

"What are you doing here?" Cassandra asks.

"I wanted to see Leliana. Where is she?" Alexis asks.

"I saw her earlier leaving the library but didn't see where she went after that." Dorian says.

"I saw her head towards the war room and she seemed like she was on the verge of tears." Varric adds. Alexis pales at this. Amy steps over to her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Since I discovered that I was cured two months ago, I took great care in going unnoticed on my journey here so I could surprise Leli but I didn't think of what Leliana would think if I suddenly dropped out of contact with her." Alexis responds.  
"Leliana has seemed to be in a depressed mood for the last week or so." Josephine says. Alexis's eyes start to water. Amy pats her on the back.

"Okay I have a plan. Varric, Dorian, and Bull you guys go back to whatever you were doing before I called you here. Cassandra and Jose you two go check on Leliana. Try to get her to come up to my quarters, Cassandra you can leave after you two convince her. Alexis and I will be up there waiting for you. Got it?" Amy asks. Everyone nods their understanding before heading off to carry out the plan. Amy leads Alexis towards the great hall.

"I hope Leliana isn't too upset." Alexis says worried.

*meanwhile*

Leliana leans against the war table as silent sobs rack her body. She hasn't heard from her love in two months. She has no idea where Alexis is or even where to start sending people to locate her or even if she is still alive. At first she thought that Alexis was in a place that made it difficult for consistent communication but it's been too long. She's been spending the past week trying to think of how to let Alexis's brother Fergus know. Thinking of the man she has grown to see as her brother makes her cry even harder because she is going to have to be the one to tell him that he has lost even more family. That's not even taking into consideration Amethyne and the others that she will have to inform of her beloved's passing. Leliana just sobs harder. She jumps slightly at the knock at the door. Leliana ignores the knocking.

"Leliana, it's Josephine and Cassandra. Can we come in?" Josephine calls through the door.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Leliana replies in between her sobs. There is no response, instead the door opens and her two close friends enter. Leliana is surprised at what Josephine is wearing before remembering that Josephine and The Inquisitor were having a relaxing day together. Cassandra is dressed like she always is. They both have looks of concern on their faces. "I'm sure that you guys have better things to do than comforting me."

"Nope." Josephine says as she sits down to Leliana and wraps her arm around her shoulders. Leliana lays her head on to Josephine's shoulder. Cassandra sits down on the other side of Leliana.

"Varric mentioned that you seemed upset about something to The Inquisitor so she sent us to check on you. What's the matter Leliana?" Cassandra asks.

"My love is dead or missing or I don't know. All I know is that I'm going to have to inform quite a few people in person that Alexis Cousland is most likely dead." Leliana explains as a few more tears fall from her eyes.

"How long has it been since you last heard from her?" Josephine asks.

"Long enough to be worried. After I was finished crying I was going to ask The Inquisitor for leave to go to Highever castle so I could let Alexis's family know." Leliana says wiping away the last of her tears and standing up. Josephine and Cassandra rise as well.

"I'll go with you. Amy said that she needed to speak to both of us in her quarters when you were feeling up to it." Josephine says. Leliana doesn't feel up to arguing so she just nods. They bid Cassandra farewell and head up the stairs to The Inquisitor's room. Josephine is strangely quiet the whole way up and right before Leliana opens the door at the top of the stairs she learns why.

"So Leliana actually threatened you about Josephine? I knew they were close but I didn't realize it was like family close." A sultry voice Leliana is intimately familiar with says from the top of the stairs. Hearing a voice that she never thought she would hear again, froze her in place.

"I'm grateful she did. I probably wouldn't have worked up the nerve to say anything to Josephine if Leliana hadn't threatened me. Although I did enjoy dueling that lord for Josephine." The Inquisitor says. Leliana hears the musical laugh that she loves.

"All I did was give her a few gifts and also help her kill her previous romantic partner." The first voice responds. Suddenly Leliana is sprinting up the stairs and straight towards Alexis. Alexis smiles warmly at her but the smile fades once she sees the look of fury on Leliana's face. Once Leliana gets to arms length away from Alexis she smacks her so hard Amy thinks that Blackwall may have heard it.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Leliana screams before bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around Alexis.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana and Alexis catch up. The couples leave for Highever castle.

As Alexis and Leliana hug, Amy thinks it's time to leave so as quietly as she can, she heads towards the stairs where Josephine is standing.  
"Not so fast, Inquisitor. You and I need to talk." Leliana's tone brokers no argument and causes Amy to gulp. Amy looks back and sees that Leliana isn't even looking at her. She then looks over at Josephine.  
"How does she do that?" Amy asks her greys eyes wide in slight fear. Josephine just shrugs, she has wondered the same thing. Amy turns to look at Alexis and Leliana just in time to see Alexis pull out a bouquet of white wildflowers. Josephine goes to stand next to Amy, she seems surprised by the flowers.  
"Those are Andraste's Grace. They are Leliana's favorite flower." Josephine explains before looking at Amy. "How come you never bring me flowers?" Josephine asks her hands on her hips. Amy blushes.  
"Because I don't know what your favorite kind is and we both know Leliana would inform you of any attempt by me to be sneaky. But that's not the matter right now." Amy says as she notices that Leliana has just registered the fact that Alexis has flowers in her hand. Leliana takes a few steps back, trying to look angry but there is a large grin on her face.  
"I can up here thinking I was going to have to inform Fergus and Amethyne that you were dead but here you stand alive and well. Why haven't I heard from you in so long?" Leliana asks. Amy notices that Josephine gets a confused look on her face at the second name but she chooses not to interrupt.  
"Amy defeating Corphyeus cured me and the other Grey Wardens, so I wanted to surprise you. I should've realized how you would feel. I'm sorry." Alexis says looking ashamed. Leliana gives her a kiss on the cheek and takes the flowers. The moment is slightly spoiled by Cullen barging through the door at the bottom of the stairs. The four women turn to look at the man.  
"Inquisitor, Dagna would like to use some of our soldiers as lab rats in her experiments in creating a portal into The Fade." Cullen says looking at the papers in his hand and not realizing that there are several women in the room.  
"Yeah she is not going to do that. We all know what happened the last time someone did something similar." Amy says. Alexis can't resist speaking up at this moment.  
"Well if it isn't Fereldan's most ungrateful Templar." Cullen's eyes shoot up at the soiled of Alexis's voice. His eyes narrow at her.  
"What are you doing here?" He asks his voice full of hostility. "I was stopping by to see Leliana and also to invite The Inquisitor, and Lady Montilyet to join Leliana and myself on a trip to Highever castle." Alexis responds. Leliana scowls at her.  
"Are you sure? We've gone to great lengths to keep her existence a secret. Josephine is like family and even she doesn't know about her." Leliana says. This catches the attention of Cullen, Amy, and Josephine mainly because they have no idea what is going on. Amy shoots Cullen a look that says leave and he quickly follows that order.  
"I trust Amy and Josephine is like your sister, so I think that it will be alright." Alexis says while gently caressing Leliana's cheek. "I would be glad to accompany the two of you to Highever castle. You obviously have something important there so let's go. We'll take my mount and Leliana's mount. We can leave as soon as Josephine is changed." Amy says. Josephine looks surprised at this.  
"Shouldn't we take a little while to assemble a squad of troops to protect us on the road?" Josephine asks. Amy looks at her love with a smirk.  
"Sweetheart those two are veterans of the fifth Blight and I have more authority than most monarchies, mainly because most monarchies listen to me. I don't think there are bandits out there that are stupid enough to attack us." Amy says drawing a laugh out Leliana and Alexis.  
"She's not wrong Josephine. Go change we'll meet you at the stables." Leliana says. Josephine gives a respectful nod to everyone in the room before leaving. Alexis turns to Leliana.  
"So what do you ride, my beautiful bard? A horse or a hart?" Alexis asks excited to learn something new about her lover. Amy just bursts out laughing. Leliana shoots her a disapproving scowl. "What? What?" *at the stables* Alexis stands in awe at the beast that her love is putting a saddle onto. "That is a big nug." She says still not believing her eyes. Amy chuckles as she saddles her armored horse. "That's what most of us said as well. But hey Leliana seemed happy and I owed her a thanks for not killing me in my sleep gift so I figured she could have it." Amy explains as she pulls herself onto her horse. It's at this point that Josephine, dressed in her standard attire, appears. "Those are usually hard to find gifts for I usually send cookies or chocolates." Josephine says to follow up what Amy said. Leliana just shakes her head happily as she hops onto her mount. Josephine goes over to Amy, who helps her get on. Alexis just shrugs before climbing on behind Leliana. With a wave to Dennet and Blackwall, Leliana leads the group out of Skyhold.


	4. The girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our two favorite couples arrive at Highever castle, where The Inquisitor and Josephine meet a young woman.  
> This will be the last chapter of this until I come up with an actual rest of the plot.

The guards at Highever castle were suspicious at first when the four women arrived a week later, but then they recognized Alexis, Leliana, and Amy. One of the senior guards signals to the stable hands to take the women's mounts, which they do will a lot of bowing in Amy's case and hesitation in the case of Leliana's nug. Alexis turns to Amy.  
"I know that I hated how people treated me after I killed the archdemon but to most people you are Andraste reborn. How do you deal with that?" Alexis asks. Amy shrugs.  
"Someone wise once told me that, the more that our foe seems all powerful the more my successes seem preordained. So I stopped trying to get people to not think I'm holy because I give them hope and peace of mind." Amy explains. Alexis nods at this before turning to the captain of the guard, one of the few remaining soldiers that Fergus took with him to Ostagar, as he approached them.  
"It is a honor to see you again, my lady. Your brother and Amethyne are in the training yard over there." The captain says pointing to a group of trees off to the right side of the castle.  
"Thank you. Let's go everyone." Alexis says before she starts to the trees. Leliana speeds up her pace slightly so that she is walking next to her Warden. Josephine scrunchs up her eyebrows at the still unfamiliar name. As they walking Josephine can't hold her tongue any longer.  
"Leliana who is this Amethyne I keep hearing people mention?" Josephine asks. Leliana looks back slightly so that she can see Josephine and smirks.  
"You'll see." Leliana responds before looking ahead. Josephine looks at Amy who just shrugs not knowing what to say. After a few minutes they reach a clearing in the woods. Amy takes a few minutes to look around. On the right side of the clearing are two people, an older man and a young woman. On the left side are three guards with swords and shields out and ready. In between the two groups is a training course. First is two guards armed with just their fists, then there are a bunch of targets. Some of the targets are moving, some are up high, and others are at odd angles. After the targets are the three guards, who are thankfully stationed so that aren't at risk of being hit by arrows. Amy is distracted by the sound of a war horn. This appears to have been the go signal as the young woman start running to the first two guards at a speed that is quick but won't tire her out.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alexis asks looking at Leliana.  
"You know it." Leliana replies. Without another word they both run towards the course. Alexis to the final guards and Leliana to the first two.  
*young woman's POV*  
I slide into my first opponents legs causing them to fall. As I quickly rise up I pull the short bow off my back and hit my second opponent across the face with it followed by hitting the opponent I knocked the ground in the back of the head. Before my second opponent can recover I quickly knee them in the gut before heading towards the targets. As I rush over to targets I hear the sound of someone running towards from my left. I role forward so that the attack from this new person sails over me. Spinning on my heels I come face to face with someone I haven't heard from since Haven was attacked. She stands there her hood down, hands on her hips, and a small smile on her face.  
"It's great to see you." I say a smile on my face. She winks at me.  
"You too sweetie, but we can catch up later. Right now show me what you've got." She says as she cracks her knuckles. I rush at her and start out with an over head kick which she side steps. After this opening we trade blows each of us blocking and parrying the others. After a good ten minutes of this I can't resist talking.  
"I've missed sparing with you Mama." I say as she blocks the my knee.  
"Me too honey. You and I both know that we can keep this up for an hour so you go finish the course but I want to see you hit those targets while moving through them." Mama replies before trying to roundhouse kick me. I duck under it and then deliver two swift punches to her gut. I quickly run to the targets and as my Mama asked I hit as close to the center as I can while moving through them. After I hit them all, I turn to face my last three opponents but instead I see a single woman in heavy armor with a great sword leaning against her shoulder and a proud smile on her face. I pull out my sword and shield, the very ones that she gave me when I last saw her five years ago and return the smile before charging. My mother blocks my strike with her sword.  
"I didn't expect both you and Mama, mom." I say getting up close to her so that she can't swing her sword.  
"I've been gone so long, I have to admit that I was slightly worried that you wouldn't consider me your mother anymore. But we can discuss that later. For I'm going to urg--." Mom isn't able to finish her sentence as I deliver the hardest shield bash I can right into her chest knocking her to ground. I put my weapons away as I hear Mama and Uncle Fergus laughing as they approached. I hug Mama as Uncle Fergus helps mom up.  
"Your getting rusty sis." Uncle Fergus teases her. Mom punches him in the arm.  
"I wasn't going to go all out on my daughter. I promised her mother that I would protect her." Mom says defensively. Mom is still touchy about my birth mother. I give her a hug which she returns as Mama and Uncle Fergus join in. After a little while we all step back. "Anyway I have some people to introduce you both to."  
*back to Amy and Josephine*  
Amy and Josephine watch as the four people catch up. Amy could tell that Leliana and Alexis didn't go all out on the young woman but she didn't know why. As they four approached them they got a better look at the young woman. She was wearing a chain mail shirt over a leather tunic, she had black tights on, she was wearing leather boots with steel plating down the front, she had on silverite plate knee guards and silverite plate armor on the sides of her thighs, and on her hands were silverite plate gloves that went to her elbows. Amy could tell from the woman's lithe figure and pointed ears that she was an elf. The young woman was tan, she had bright red lipgloss on as well as dark purple eyeliner. Her brown hair was tied back into a ponytail and there was a streak of black and a streak of light red going back on either side of her head. She also had the brightest blue eyes Amy had ever seen. The older man and the young woman both gaped at who was waiting for them.  
"Alexis is that who I think it is?" The man asks.  
"Yep that is The Inquisitor but she prefers Amy. Go ahead and introduce yourselves." Alexis says. The man looks at the young woman who nods her head as if saying that he can first. The man approaches Amy and Josephine with his hand extended.  
"Welcome to Highever castle I'm Teryn Fergus Cousland, but please just call me Fergus." Fergus says. Amy and Josephine both shake his hand.  
"I'm Amy Trevelyan and this is Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition's ambassador. It's a pleasure." Amy replies.  
"Greetings, Fergus, I've heard a bit about you from Leliana but I can't say the same for the young elven girl." Josephine says. The aforementioned girl steps forward and Amy notices that she can't be that much older 17 or 18. The girl bows.  
"My name is Amethyne Cousland. I'm the adopted daughter of Alexis Cousland and Leliana." The girl explains. Josephine shoots a look at Leliana.  
"Don't look at me like that Josephine. Amethyne is very precious to me, so of course I would keep her a secret. Alexis is touchy about Amethyne's birth mother's death ten years ago, so I don't really like talking about it." Leliana says.  
"It's nice to meet you Amethyne, I'm Amy." Amy says extending her hand to Amethyne. The girl looks confused at first before pulling Amy into a hug.  
"I forgot to mention, she's a hugger." Alexis says with a chuckle as Josephine is hugged to.  
"Let's go back to the castle so can we can relax." Fergus suggests. Before any one can respond Amethyne's stomach let's out a large grumble. "And get her some food."


	5. Why you don't mess with Leliana's loved ones 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leliana deals with a lord who is determined to wed Alexis.

" So Fergus where are we going?" Amy asks as Fergus leads the women away from the castle in the direction of a nearby town.

"It would take to long for the castle's cooks to prepare a lunch that people of your position deserve. So we are going to a restaurant in town. Anyway we need to avoid a certain noble that is at the castle right now." Fergus explains. Leliana, Amy, and Josephine all look at Alexis when she lets out a long suffering sigh.

"How many times must I tell that pig headed lord no?" Alexis asks aloud. She turns to look at her love. "For years now, a lord named Philip has sent numerous marriage proposals and no matter how many times I've rejected him he thinks I'm just playing hard to get."

"He does know that you are already taken correct?" Leliana asks a murderous look appearing on her face.

"He does but he thinks that because he is a lord that anyone I'm with is nothing compared to him. In his words I'm a woman who isn't getting any younger and pretty soon nobody would want to be my lover while he is a charming, rich, 'skilled', and humble lord." Alexis says. Amy and Leliana scowl, Josephine scoffs, and Amethyne squeezes the hilt of her sword.

"Fergus we are going back to the castle and you will take me this lord. I'm going to take care of this problem." Leliana says. Fergus nods and they all turn around. Amy walks along side her spymaster. "Don't tell me to be calm Inquisitor. This is something I need to do."

"I wasn't. I was going to ask if I could come along as muscle. You and Alexis are my friends so I want to help. Amy says with a smile. Leliana gives her a grateful look. Amethyne steps forward as well.

"I want to help as well Mama. I've eavesdropped on Lord Philip and what he has said has pissed me off. He wants to get rid of me and use mom as his personal baby maker. At least that is what was written in the letters of his I 'borrowed' the last time he was here. He drops by like eight times a year even when mom isn't here. It has been difficult holding back my urge to kill him but I figured that you would want to Mama." Amethyne says. Amy laughs at what Amethyne said.

"Extremely protective and goes through people's mail. She really is your daughter Leliana." Amy says. Leliana smiles at her daughter.

"I couldn't be more proud. You have learned well my gem." Leliana says to her daughter. Amethyne beams with pride. The sound of marching draws everyone's attention. Heading towards them is a balding pale fat man in flowing bright purple robes. Following him are 13 of the shabbiest looking guards Amy had ever seen. They made the Avaar look like Orlesian nobles. Cullen would've been driven to tears if he was there.

"That is Lord Philip." Fergus says. Leliana, Amy, and Amethyne approach him while the other three stay behind. As they approach Philip they notice the condescending look they are getting from him.

"I thought I made it clear yesterday you knife-eared brat. You are to never approach me." Lord Philip says in a voice filled with annoyance and disinterest. Amy scowls at this.

"Watch your mouth!" Amy orders. Philip takes a step back at this, shocked that someone who have the gall to speak to him like that.

"And who are you?" He asks.

"Lady Amy Trevelyan. Daughter of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick. But you may call me my lady Inquisitor or your worship." Amy says crossing her arms. Lord Philip somehow gets even more pale at this.

"They let a woman lead The Inquisition? I'm surprised you actually managed to succeed. Anyway it doesn't matter who you are. This doesn't concern you. This is between me, Lady Cousland, and that knife-eared brat." Lord Philip says sounding a little more confident suddenly. Probably because he remembered that he had troops. His troops though looked ready to run.

"You are right. This doesn't concern me but it does concern my friend here." Amy says gesturing towards Leliana who has remained silent this whole time. Lord Philip looks at her.

"And you are?" He asks.

"I'm sister Leliana, the lover of Alexis Cousland." Leliana says setting the trap for Lord Philip. Philip scoffs at this.

"So you actually exist. I'm surprised that someone as beautiful as Lady Cousland would take someone as homely as you for her lover. You are nothing compared to me. I defeated 30 dark spawn in the last blight. I'm rich, powerful, skilled on the battlefield and in the bedroom, and I'm willing to marry that warrior woman. You are less than the brat." Lord Philip says falling right into Leliana's trap.

"I've killed numerous people much more skilled than you. I was beside Alexis as she lead the charge against the archdemon. I braved the deep roads. Amethyne here is my daughter. I am The Inquisition's spymaster and the divine's left hand. I survived Haven. I slew a high dragon and the cult that worshipped her. You are the one who is nothing. If I was you I would follow my troops lead and flee from my wrath." Leliana says. Lord Philip looks behind him to see that his troops are gone. "If I hear that you have bothered Alexis again, I will place a bounty on your head so high that kings will hunt you down in order to claim it." With that Lord Philip wets himself and runs away. The three women turn around and walk back to the others. Josephine, Alexis, and Fergus all have impressed looks on their faces.

"Does anyone else find it really hot when Leliana gets all protective?" Alexis asks. This causes Leliana, Josephine, and Amethyne to blush, Amy to burst out laughing, and Fergus to just shake his head. "It's just me then? Good."


End file.
